


Chocolate and threats

by Azariel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Estoy en problemas- musita Stiles agachando la cabeza mientras camina rápidamente hacía la casa para evitar mojarse más con la lluvia.<br/>-Estamos- corrige Derek siguiéndole el paso, Stiles se detiene al principio de las escaleras de la puerta  girando el rostro para verle sorprendido, la duda pintando sus rasgos del porque Derek no se da la vuelta y huye, pero el moreno solo se encoje de hombros queriendo apresurar el paso porque el sheriff sigue en la puerta mirándoles con los brazos cruzados y la barbilla en alto. Al final Stiles sacude la cabeza y con un sonrojo continúa caminando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate and threats

**Author's Note:**

> Llevo demasiado tiempo haciendo esto, me tarde mucho lo sé pero espero y haya valido la pena.
> 
> Es un regalo para alguien muy linda que ha estado pasando por cosas muy fuertes, de todo corazón espero que esto logre animarte un poco y cualquier cosa sabes que cuentas conmigo.
> 
> -Inspirado en la imagen que ella publico en un grupo, de la autoria de [Kaciart](http://kaciart.tumblr.com/tagged/sterek/page/4) que ilustra hermoso y todos sus fanarts son geniales!!

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza el parabrisas del Camaro, Derek apretando el volante entre sus manos, los nudillos blancos. Stiles mirando absorto por la ventana, el frio calándole los huesos no conforme de traer la chaqueta del lobo sobre sus hombros, su cabello corto húmedo y sus manos pálidas juntas sobre su regazo.

Derek no dice nada, solo mira, se concentra en la carretera, Stiles solo piensa, su mente hecha un caos, miles de ideas volando de un lado para otro, buscando un lugar donde asentarse, pero como todo en la vida de Stiles, no hay lugar, no hay espacios, no hay tranquilidad, todo es un desorden.

Cuando entran a la calle donde se vislumbra la casa Stilinski, Derek puede ver el auto patrulla del sheriff, la luz de la cocina encendida y oír el aleteo inconstante del hombre arrastrando los pies, las llaves que aun lleva en el bolso del pantalón tintineando a cada movimiento, también oye murmullos del mismo hombre. Saben que están en un problema.

La puerta del porche se abre apenas Derek apaga el motor, el uniforme marrón del sheriff opaca su cabello rubio y sus ojos verdes, el ceño fruncido y los labios tensos en una línea. Stiles sale del auto antes de que Derek lo rodee para llegar a él.

-Estoy en problemas- musita Stiles agachando la cabeza mientras camina rápidamente hacía la casa para evitar mojarse más con la lluvia.

-Estamos- corrige Derek siguiéndole el paso, Stiles se detiene al principio de las escaleras de la puerta  girando el rostro para verle sorprendido, la duda pintando sus rasgos del porque Derek no se da la vuelta y huye, pero el moreno solo se encoje de hombros queriendo apresurar el paso porque el sheriff sigue en la puerta mirándoles con los brazos cruzados y la barbilla en alto. Al final Stiles sacude la cabeza y con un sonrojo continúa caminando.

-Es demasiado tarde- señala el hombre rubio mirando duramente a su hijo, Stiles levanta un poco el rostro y aunque Derek está a su espalda puede descifrar la sonrisa inocente que el castaño le da a su padre.

-Lo siento, solo no vi la hora y…- intenta explicar el muchacho pero ahora el sheriff no le está mirando a él.

-¿Por qué se supone que tú sigues aquí?- pregunta el hombre mayor hacia Derek que tensa la postura con ambos brazos a los costados intentando no mostrarse afectado con el tono de rechazo.

-Quería asegurarme que Stiles estuviera bien e informarle lo que me pidió- responde Derek, la voz neutra y los ojos fijos en la figura autoritaria del sheriff, Stiles sonríe cínico ante ningún titubeo en cada palabra del lobo y su preocupación, oculto tras los ojos estrechados el brillo de emoción no pasa desapercibido por Derek.

El sheriff suelta un suspiro cansado y relajando la espalda gira el rostro a Stiles.

-Ve a secarte y baja que hice chocolate.- Informa y Stiles sonríe como un niño pequeño, Derek apuesta que el lugar se ilumino un segundo cuando todos los dientes del castaño se mostraron con esa mueca de júbilo. –Y tu- se centró de nuevo en Derek- entra que hace frio y necesitas cercarte- ordena esta vez un poco más tranquilo y amable. Derek asienten y sigue los pasos del hombre rubio cuando este entra detrás de su hijo.

No es la primera vez que entra a la casa Stilinski, quizá si la primera que lo hace con invitación pero de igual forma no se quita la sensación hogareña de calidez que se instalan en su pecho haciéndole sentir incómodo y fuera de lugar como al mismo tiempo bienvenido a pesar de la actitud del sheriff.

-En seguida bajo- anuncia Stiles sacándolo de sus pensamientos, encontrándose con la mirada del chico que le guiña un ojo mientras corre escaleras arriba, puede oír sus pasos hasta su habitación donde se detiene y luego camina más lento, moviéndose en busca de ropa, entonces el sheriff se aclara la garganta llamando su atención, Derek un poco avergonzado baja la mirada que no sabía tenía en el techo justo sobre donde John sabe esta la habitación de su hijo en el segundo piso.

-Pasa Derek- pide le hombre dirigiéndose a la cocina de donde Derek puede oler proviene el aroma a canela, leche y chocolate. La sensación hogareña aun cosquillea en su estómago cuando más amable el sheriff le señala una silla frente a él. – ¿Una taza de chocolate Derek?- ofrece John pero aunque Derek quiera decir que sí, hay algo en la forma que el sheriff le mira y dice la oferta que no convence a Derek de querer tomar más confianza en este ambiente.

-No gracias señor- responde secamente acomodándose en el asiento.

Los primeros minutos transcurren con ambos hombres mirándose, entonces el sheriff por fin saca el tema del porque Derek vigilaba el bosque, y la conversación se vuelve en torno a las horas de vigía del lobo, las cosas que ha encontrado extrañas y lo que es más común en cierto tiempo. Parece tranquila la forma en que el sheriff conversa con Derek, como si no le molestara saber que es un hombre lobo que cuando vigila lo hace convertido en lobo, totalmente de acuerdo y un poco alegre con ayuda extra en esos asuntos  que las personas normales desconocen.

Derek trata de no lucir tan distraído como verdaderamente está, escuchando lo que Stiles hace en su habitación, el sonido de la tela rosando la piel del muchacho le hace imaginárselo claramente colocándose la camiseta, luego otro y asegura ser el pantalón de chándal para después terminar con el zic del cierre y Derek inconscientemente sonríe a sabiendas que Stiles se quitó su chaquete para ponerse una roja de su armario.

-Entonces- carraspea el sheriff y cuando Derek vuelve la vista a él el hombre tiene una ceja enarcada cuestionándole su distracción.

-Mantendré ciertas áreas más vigiladas y llenare los informes del omega que fue asesinado- concluye Derek centrándose de nuevo en el sheriff, con un poco de amargura en la voz al recordar al pobre lobo cerca de los límites de la carretera sin vida.

-Me parece justo muchacho- acepta Stilinski padre asintiendo con la cabeza, es entonces que Stiles hace uso de presencia entrando por la puerta de la cocina, Derek sonríe mirando la chaqueta roja del muchacho y su propia chaqueta de cuero en sus brazos. Con comodidad Stiles deja la chaqueta en el perchero cerca de la puerta y se encamina a donde la olla de chocolate humea deliciosamente, toma una taza de la alacena y con la bebida lista se sienta a la mesa entre su padre y Derek.

El ambiente ahora un poco extraño.

-Me alegro que cuidaras de Stiles esta vez Derek- retoma la charla el sheriff, gratitud en su tono a pesar de la rudeza con la que lo dice. Se levanta de su asiento y es cuando saca la escopeta del armario, Stiles palidece mientras ve a su padre sentarse de nuevo a la mesa dejando el arma frente a él, Derek a su lado se remueve en su silla pero Stiles tiene la ligera idea de que era algo que el lobo ya se esperaba.

-Papa…-intenta intervenir Stiles a punto de ponerse de pie pero entonces el sheriff le mira indicándole que no se mueva.

-Solo es algo que todos los padres hacen hijo, quiero saber que intenciones Derek tiene contigo- explica desdeñosamente el hombre, Stiles traga saliva, los ojos de Derek intercalando la mirada entre el arma y el padre del muchacho.

-Mis intenciones para con Stiles son totalmente buenas- suelta en su defensa el lobo, cruzando los brazos en su pecho fingiendo calma, su expresión de nuevo serena mientras el sheriff hace lo mismo con sus brazos.

-Entonces me aseguras que mi hijo estará seguro a tu lado a pesar de que eres un alfa- cuestiona el sheriff mirando fijamente a Derek, las manos ahora en la mesa a centímetros del arma.

-En lo personal señor, a mí me gustaría que Stiles se mantuviera alejado del peligro, pero siendo realistas conmigo o sin mi él es capaz de meterse en ese tipo de cosas- responde Derek dando una leve mirada de soslayo a Stiles, que esconde su puchero y sonrojo detrás de la taza humeante de chocolate, cualquier animo de discutir aplacado por la tensión palpitante entre dos de los hombres importantes de su vida.

-En eso tienes razón Derek- se burla John relajándose en su silla con los brazos de nuevo contra su pecho. –Y viendo las cosas de esta forma no me queda más que aceptar esto.- concede el sheriff soltando un suspiro pesada. Stiles del otro lado de la mesa casi escupe el chocolate sobre la cara de su padre, en su lugar comienza a toser un poco fuerte, Derek le mira preocupado, indeciso si ir a socorrerlo o no acercársele frente a su padre. Pero al final Stiles logra calmarse y Derek permanece en su lugar. –Aunque tengo muy presente sobre la mayoría de edad- retoma John desenredando los brazos de su pecho y colocando los codos sobre la mesa, con las manos enlazadas donde recarga su barbilla dedicándoles una mirada a cada uno con severidad.

Stiles traga duro poniéndose un poco nervioso, la mandíbula de Derek se tensa un poco y Stiles juro ver que se estremece mientras traga, su nuez moviéndose lentamente pasando saliva.

-Noso….Nosotros respetamos eso- agrega Derek titubeando al principio, el sheriff le mira inquisitivamente no creyéndole.

-¿En serio papá? Ya me has hablado sobre la protección y esas cosas, Derek y yo aún no…no…-intenta intervenir Stiles, pero su tono se sofoca cuando el calor en sus mejillas le hace casi brillar en la habitación, Derek se compadece y estirando su mano hasta el lugar de Stiles le acaricia el brazo, las manos del castaño entrelazadas en su regazo moviendo los dedos nervioso.

-Nosotros no hemos, ni daremos aún ese paso señor- asegura Derek, tragándose su propia mentira, Stiles levanta un poco la vista, mirando agradecido a Derek mientras el sheriff entrecierra los ojos estudiándoles, pensando en creerles o no, pero al final lo deja pasar porque la razón por la cual había confiado en Derek para hacerlo su “socio” era que sabía que era responsable y que podía cuidar de alguien, ahora aceptaba su relación con Stiles porque entiende la forma en que Derek mira a su hijo, que a pesar de todo le trata y baila a su alrededor como si fuera algo especial. La misma forma en que él había tratado a su esposa en su momento.

-Está bien, les creo muchachos- cede John, ya cansado después de un día ajetreado, se  pone de pie tomando el arma, Derek y Stiles le miran aun inquietos. –Derek- llama al fina el sheriff, el moreno le miro interrogativamente levantándose de su lugar también.

-Si señor- contesta el lobo un poco más cerca de Stiles.

-Cuídale mucho y cuídate tu- aconseja el hombre mayor, cariño en sus palabras y en la forma que les mira. Stiles muerde su labio conteniendo la sonrisa idiota de su rostro.

-Por supuesto señor- afirma Derek irguiendo la espalda, a su lado Stiles toma su mano mirándole con los ojos brillosos. El sheriff asiente con una leve sonrisa, se guarda el decirle a Derek que deje de llamarlo señor por ahora le gusta ese respeto por parte del novio de su hijo.

-Eso fue mejor de lo que pensé- suspira tiles estirándose en su lugar escuchando como su padre sube las escaleras, Derek rueda los ojos aun tenso, incomodo de aun estar en el ojo del huracán.

-Stiles, es hora de dormir, ya verás a Derek mañana- grita el sheriff desde su habitación logrando un pequeño refunfuño por parte de Stiles.

-Me voy a casa- anuncia Derek después de eso, caminando hacía la puerta de la entrada.

-Tu chaqueta- llama Stiles siguiendole, la voz un poco tímida, con la prenda de cuero en sus manos, parado frente a Derek en el umbral.

-Gracias- responde secamente Derek tomando su chaqueta mientras abre la puerta con la otra mano.

Stiles se queda parado en el umbral, temeroso de haber hecho algo mal, Derek ya camina a su auto con seguridad, como si no le dejara atrás, la angustia creciendo en su pecho.

Entonces Derek se da la vuelta y mira hacia arriba, respira un poco y la amargura acre de la ansiedad y pena le inundad los sentidos, en seguida el arrepentimiento le golpea y con zancadas grandes se acerca hasta donde Stiles yace con la cabeza gacha.

-Lo siento- murmura Derek cuando esta tan solo a centímetros de Stiles que levanta el rostro sorprendido. Ni siquiera le da tiempo de preguntar que pasa, a que se debe la pregunta, cuando ya tiene los labios de Derek contra los suyos, una de las manos del moreno sosteniéndole la cara, su pulgar en la mejilla acariciándole mientras la otra mano le toma de la cintura, enviando cosquillas por la piel del castaño. Stiles no se preocupa por si su padre los encuentra o porque Derek es tan jodidamente bueno besando, solo se deja llevar, a pesar de solo haber pasado dos horas de que estaban a solas en el bosque compartiendo besos y caricias, para Stiles se siente como años sin sentir la lengua de Derek violando su boca, su calor rodeándole mientras él se sujeta de sus hombros, los dedos clavándosele en la tela de la camisa. –Tu padre me pone nervioso- jadea Derek poco después de romper el beso pero sin soltar a Stiles que le mira sonrojado pero con burla en la sonrisa.

-Bueno, menos mal no hubo disparos de verdad, tú harías lo mismo con Cora- argumenta Stiles a lo que Derek se encoje de hombros obviando la verdad. Stiles suelta una risa aliviada para luego volver a besar a Derek, esta vez con más fuerza, casi saltando sobre él.

-Y si Derek se sigue comiendo a mi hijo frente a mi casa estoy muy seguro que si habrá disparos- advierte el sheriff haciendo que ambos salten en su lugar separándose rápidamente.

-Lo siento señor- se disculpa Derek alejándose lentamente de Stiles pero aun manteniendo sus manos cerca de él. El sheriff sonríe satisfecho mirando el cuello de su hijo teñido de un rosa claro. –Te llamare- promete Derek antes de besar la frente de Stiles acariciando su nuca con los dedos, el castaño asiente entusiasmado viendo como el lobo se aleja tentativamente de él, de la casa a su auto.

-Bueno, no es tan mal chico- señala el sheriff recargándose en el marco de la puerta mientras Stiles suspira al ver el Camaro alejarse al final de la calle.

-No lo es- coincide Stiles ladeando el rostro aun sonrojado.

-Aun así los tendré vigilados- avisa John palmeando el hombro de Stiles indicándole que entre a casa.

                                                                *

Veinte minutos después, cuando Stiles yace recostado en su cama, su móvil vibra anunciando una notificación, Stiles estira la mano tomando el aparato del buró, lo enciende y cuando la pantalla se ilumina mostrando un mensaje Stiles sonrie como bobo apretando el móvil en su pecho.

SourWolf- Nos vemos mañana en el desayuno-

**Author's Note:**

> -Cualquier error disculparme, lo revise y estoy segura que esta bien, pero por cualquier cosa- 
> 
> Gracias por leer y lamento la falta de Tags pero no tenía mucha idea de que poner.


End file.
